


《食髓知味》C10

by iovvv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovvv/pseuds/iovvv
Summary: @东门野葵
Kudos: 5





	《食髓知味》C10

**Author's Note:**

> @东门野葵

10/

金泰亨牵上了闵玧其的手。闵玧其也没拒绝，反正天很阴，空气凉，就当是个免费的热帖好了。

在小公园里走了一会儿，人很少，可能是天气阴沉，看起来快要下雨了的缘故。可闵玧其的脸一红再红，一方面是因为一会儿要做些不可描述的事，另一方面是。

“弟弟，你怎么牵手都能硬啊……”

他看到金泰亨身下的裤子鼓了包。

年轻男孩性欲都这么强吗？

“怎么能怪我啊，哥，你的手太软了……”金泰亨语气有点埋怨，“还有，我看了你那么多视频，一牵手就想起……你自己撸的画面，要是不硬，那还是正常男人吗？”

正常男人才不会无时无刻地对另一个男人硬起来好不好，闵玧其笑了一声。

突然发现走到了那条小路上，拐个弯就能到达早就想好的目的地了。闵玧其抽出手，走路的速度快了起来。

“去哪儿？”金泰亨也快步追了上来。

闵玧其拉过金泰亨的手腕，下一秒拐了弯。

是一个小亭子，里面有桌子和长椅。更重要的是，旁边树很多，基本从别的角度看不见这里，只有这条小路可以通往亭子。

只要注意好小路，不怕被别人发现。

闵玧其拉着金泰亨坐到了亭子里。空气潮湿，估计不久就会下雨。气氛有点暧昧，闵玧其和金泰亨并排坐着，他能感觉到金泰亨在看自己。

“泰亨。”

叫名字的时候，一定是不平常的时候。

闵玧其凑近，舔了金泰亨的脖颈。男孩呼吸有些急促，闵玧其笑了一声，伸出舌头舔舐，啃咬。

“要不要在这里做一次试试？”

每一次都是闵玧其提出来在想哪里做，每一次金泰亨都会顺着他。

接吻了，做爱的第一步不就是接吻吗？这次是沾染了情欲的，闵玧其后穴本就淌着水儿，嘴里又滑滑的，水声刺激了大脑，后面越来越空虚。

他又想起刚才DIY时伸进的半根手指，能感觉到再往里，有那么一点能让他去往极乐之地，可他没碰到。

他想让金泰亨碰到，跟他一起去。

闵玧其用手揉了揉金泰亨的腿间，半点没犹豫地拉开了他的拉链。撕扯开，性器跳了出来，红肿得发烫。他手凉，光是全部握住就废了好大力气，好不容易习惯了温度开始撸动，那里又肿大了几分。

“唔……泰亨……”

分开时口水挂了一丝在嘴边，金泰亨又回来，舔了舔，印在闵玧其嘴上，重重的一下。

金泰亨的吻技已经好很多了。第一次时他把闵玧其磨得生疼，舌头都发麻，第二次又太柔，稍微有点控制不住的时候就分开了，这一次，闵玧其在和他接吻时完全想不起来他是个新手。

全身的感官都被吊起来了。金泰亨游走得有侵略性，只是亲了这么一会儿，闵玧其的性器就已经抬了头。

金泰亨喘着气，伸手想拉开闵玧其的裤链：“今天用哪儿。”

拦住了。闵玧其抓住他的手，另一只手把裤子脱到大腿根，可能是因为坐着的缘故，脱的时候有点受阻，到后来已经完全是蹭到腿根的。

金泰亨盯着闵玧其的屁股，白白嫩嫩，还是上次的那个奶油汤圆儿。

“直接进来，泰亨。”

“我扩张好了。”

没有得到预想中惊讶的表情，闵玧其看到金泰亨勾起嘴角，直到他站起来，站到自己身后，用粗大的性器抵住自己的后穴口。

他用手托着闵玧其，让他侧了一点，然后伸手，准确地从闵玧其的衣服兜里拿出了osmo action来，摆在凳子上。

闵玧其瞪大了眼睛。

“我听见了，哥在家自己扩张来着。”

性器在穴口摩擦，金泰亨用手沾了点自己的液体，抹了抹有点干了的穴口。

抵住，慢慢温柔进入。

金泰亨俯下身亲了一口还没反应过来的闵玧其：“放心吧，脸没入镜。”

只是在进入一半的时候，闵玧其疼得有点神志不清，手向后推着金泰亨的腰。尽管已经扩张过，但金泰亨的性器太大了，他根本吞不下。

“不行了，泰亨，不行，我疼。”

“哥，没事的。听我说话哥。”

闵玧其哼哼唧唧了半天，好在还不至于叫得太大声，他还是记得现在是在外面的。听见金泰亨温柔的语气，声音轻缓了下来，想尽力听清金泰亨说的话。

金泰亨含住了他的耳朵，舔了舔，像是安抚：“我动一动，慢慢往里进，哥你调整好呼吸，要好好含着。”

没法拒绝，闵玧其闷哼着，胡乱地点点头。

手指按了按穴口周围，扒了几下，让性器能顺畅一点进入。后穴的温度让金泰亨想立刻插入到最里面，但他还是很在意闵玧其的感觉。

插了几下，一半的性器被内壁挤压，肉与肉的碰撞实在让人上瘾。他每一次插入都比上一次更深，但手一直帮闵玧其按摩着穴口，身下的人沉沉地喘息，没有做出拒绝的举动来。

直到顶入进了最深的地方。闵玧其感觉到金泰亨轻而易举地就顶到了自己那个点。呻吟声变了调，屁股翘得更高。

“恩……快点，泰亨。”

金泰亨开始用力，舍不得抽出太多，就只是在里面顶撞着。只是从裤子中掏出了性器，身体无法直接接触到闵玧其的屁股，有点可惜，所以要更用力地插进去，更深切地感受后穴的温度。

“呃恩……泰，哈……”

拍摄的时候是不能叫出名字的。金泰亨似乎瞬间理解了闵玧其的想法，满意地托住他的下巴让他回过头来，俯下身吸了几口红润的唇。

只有喘息声，很默契，身体更加契合。闵玧其翘着屁股，有点不好意思把交合之处裸露在镜头前。金泰亨也没强迫他。

扶着胯骨，拽着闵玧其的裤子让动作更贴合，用力挺进。金泰亨衣衫整齐，而闵玧其仅仅是把裤子脱到了大腿根而已。没有人能看见，木桌下面是交合的场景。

“呼……哥，哥啊……”

情欲找到了宣泄的出口，不知多久的抽插之后，金泰亨释放在了闵玧其里面，动作慢慢缓了下来，像是在安抚。

闵玧其早已释放，内裤前面湿了一片，还好裤子没有透过去。

“哥，转一下。”金泰亨凑到他耳边小声道。他知道金泰亨射在自己后穴里了，但也没有去管。

毕竟是他自己没带套出来。

转了一下身子，把穴口对上镜头。金泰亨一手扒着他的股瓣，另一只手拉自己的拉链。闵玧其用力挤了挤，身后发出的水声比刚刚的接吻声还大，他忍不住红了脸。

精液流出去了，被挤压出去的。

算是结束了。闵玧其慢慢从椅子上站起身把裤子提起来，腿有点发颤，金泰亨在身后一下托住了他，把他打横抱了起来。

闵玧其这才算是看清了金泰亨的脸。他也跟自己一样啊，高潮过后的潮红占满了脸颊，性感得要死。又想起了刚才金泰亨射的时候吟的那几声。果然大男孩的魅力是越挖越深的。

“累不累？”金泰亨抱着他往家走。

闵玧其摇摇头，声音还有点粘腻：“不累……我就坐在那儿而已，倒是你，一直站着动，很辛苦吧。”

“不辛苦，操你很爽，怎么能说是辛苦呢。”

年下直球让闵玧其这个资深色情博主也忍不住避开了眼神，害羞地把头靠在金泰亨肩上。

“我说的是真的，哥，你的身体太棒了，我每天都在怀疑是不是这真的，我是不是真的和哥做了爱。”

“我让你满意了吗，哥？”

闵玧其红着脸点点头。

“那以后就多来几次吧。”


End file.
